coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 154 (4th June 1962)
Plot Christine goes into work ten minutes late. Concepta is shocked by her indifference. Doreen is glad that Philippa has gone as she was getting all the attention from boys. Having packed in her job at a grocers in Rosamund Street, she looks for more work but refuses to return to the Rovers or Elliston's. The Walkers receive a letter from the Town Hall saying that the decision on the Street's name has been pushed back a month because of the residents' opposition. Annie is determined to have a fortnight's holiday but Jack won't get on a boat and Annie refuses to fly. Christine feels bored and longs for something fresh. Sheila plans a girls' trip to Blackpool. Christine suggests going camping but Sheila doesn't want to as they wouldn't meet any lads. Martha thinks Christine is going the same way as her mother. Frank and Florrie keep their liaisons secret. Elsie picks up a cut-price frock for Christine from Modes. Dropping it off at No.13, she's annoyed when Christine nearly refuses it and doesn't thank her for the favour. Jack competes in the first round of the bowls tournament. Sheila and Doreen drag a moody Christine out to ten-pin bowling. A boy chats her up but she acts mysteriously. Ena goes to a convalescent home in Southport after being referred by Dr Graham. Christine gets fed up and goes home without telling her friends. Back in the street, she tells Elsie she can't cope with any more "tomorrows". Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton Guest cast *Geoff - Simon Prebble Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Elliston's Raincoat Factory - Sewing room *Bowling alley *Bowling green Notes *First appearances of Christine Hardman, Sheila Birtles and Doreen Lostock after the Equity actors' strike (Christine had last appeared on 6th December 1961, Sheila on 11th October 1961 and Doreen on 8th November 1961). The episode firmly establishes that Christine has been living at 13 Coronation Street during the strike months although no explanation is given for her absence from storylines in that period. *A short scene of Jack Walker competing in the bowls tournament was filmed on location. *The bowling alley where Christine, Sheila and Doreen spend the evening is represented by stock film footage of the lanes and a studio set of the cafe. *The end credits are played over 13 Coronation Street's front door instead of the usual image of the rooftops of Weatherfield. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Holidays are in the air - but not everyone in the Street harbours such pleasant thoughts *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,402,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Christine Hardman: "I was born round 'ere', I live round 'ere, an' I suppose I'll die round 'ere." Category:1962 episodes